Playing with The Boss (An American Dad GAY fanfic)
by DingusBears
Summary: Stan had the week off and is home alone, horny. Little did he know his boss was gonna make that afternoon all the more hornier. (MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY)


It was a regular day on a regular afternoon. Stan had been on a vacation due to Bullock accidentally blowing up the CIA office in an attempt to show up the Russians. Stan had also been in trouble lately because of the fight him and Francine had the past few weeks, which meant no sex. AT ALL. Francine, Hailey and Jeff we're all in California because Mama and Baba invited them to vacation with them, and it was a good excuse to get out of due to bad weather. Roger and Klaus were at Walmart, trying to get in on the Black Friday deals, and Steve was camping as an extracurricular school activity. Which meant Stan was at the house. Alone. And seriously horny.

"Come on, come on….OH YES!" Stan moaned with pleasure and excitement at the load he just let out. It was all over his chiseled stomach and a little got on his face. His 10 inch cock just resting in the array of cum all over himself. Before Stan could clean up, there was a ring at the door downstairs. "C-Coming!" Stan said, as he quickly put on his underwear and red robe, and headed downstairs. He peeked through the hole in the door and saw that it was Bullock, who had seemed pretty relaxed, as he was only in a blue t-shirt and some unusually short shorts. Stan opened the door. "H-hey sir! What brings you to my house this late and unexpected?!" Bullock sensed that he was flustered. "Stan, it's only 1:00." "Oh, r-right! Been pretty busy today!" Unfortunately for Stan, he forgot to clean the cum off of his face. "S-stan, is that...cum…on your face…?" Bullock said. "Oh, shit! U-umm…it's-" Bullock put a finger over Stan's' mouth, walked in, and closed the door…

"Smith, were you having a little...private time before i arrived?" Bullock asked, noticing the bulge in Stan's robe. "Uh...yeah, kind of." Stan replied. Bullock slowly untied Stan's robe, exposing his underwear and the large bulge within it. "My word Smith, I haven't seen a piece of equipment this big in years!" This made Stan feel humbled, so of course he had to brag about it. "Yep, a real soldier. Doesn't take shit from anyone. It'll make any hole on anyone's body twice the size, male or female." Bullock grabbed Stan's bulge, which made Stan feel uncomfortable. "U-umm, sir, what are you-" "Now Smith, i didn't say it was the biggest." Bullock said, as he slowly pulled down his shorts and slid them off, revealing his bulge, which was the same size as Stan's, if not bigger. "Damn sir, how big is it?!" Stan said, surprised. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a throbbing 11 inches." Bullock said.

Stan and Bullock had been standing in the living room for 5 minutes, groping each others ginormous bulges. "Smith, who don't we take this upstairs?" Bullock said. "Those were my thoughts exactly, sir." Stan said, as the two headed upstairs to the master bedroom. Bullock sat himself in the middle of the bed, with his legs spread wide open. Before Stan knew it, Bullock had exposed himself, and Stan was staring at Bullock's big, throbbing cock. " It...its beautiful, sir…" Stan said, while taking off his own underwear. Both of their cocks exposed, and they're obviously craving for action. "Smith, why don't you come give my rod a good sucking?" Bullock said, flexing the muscles in his pedia to make it move. "I'd be honored, sir." Stan got on his knees, Bullocks cock inching closer to his mouth. The smell was fantastic. Everything a man should smell like. It was magnificent. Slowly, Stan put his lips on Bullocks manhood, bobbing his head up and down, enjoying every inch of Bullock's long dick. "Smith, you really know your way around a penis...oh fuck yeah…" Bullock said, gripping the sheets on the bed. 10 minutes of this, and Bullock was edging on the verge of orgasm. "SMITH, IM CUMMING!" Stan quickly stopped sucking and started stroking. The explosive load Bullock shot got all over Stan's sweaty body. "Smith, i think it's time to put YOUR penis to good use." Bullock lifted his legs up in the air, exposing his tight asshole. Stan started to lick Bullocks asshole, causing him to moan and have a second orgasm in Stan's mouth, which tasted excellent.

"Sir, may i enter you?" Stan said. "You may, Smith" Bullock said, and with that, Stan put his 10 incher inside Bullock, instantly making him moan with deep pleasure. "Oh Smith, it feels way bigger than it looks!" Bullock said. "It's all for you sure. Enjoy it." Stan said, thrusting harder and harder into Bullock. 15 minutes of fucking later and Stan was about to climax. "SIR, IM GONNA CUM INSIDE OF YOU!" Stan gave one last powerful thrust, and shot his load deep within Bullock.

"Sir...that was AMAZING. It felt WAY better than when in with Francine." Stan said, stroking the last few cumshots out of him. "Well Smith, just know, if you ever need any more assistance regarding this matter, i'd be more than happy to assist." Bullock said. The two showered off together, and then Bullock was on his way. A half hour later, Francine called. "Hello?" Stan said. "Hi honey! I just wanted to call you and tell you that Mama and Baba extended the vacation by one more week. I hope you're not too bored at home…" Francine said. "Oh don't worry about me honey, I've been keeping myself occupied…" Stan said, as he hung up the phone, went upstairs, and began to masturbate with a pair of Bullocks sweaty underwear…

Hello all! Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction piece! If you have any requests on any gay Family Guy, American Dad, or Cleveland Show fanfics, share them with me! ^.^


End file.
